landoncarlmillerfandomcom-20200213-history
Monopoly zapped gameplay weekends
Landon round 1 M winner 1st Juda round 1 M eliminated 4th Gavinile (or Govy) round 1 M eliminated 2nd Sheshe (or Sheston) round 1 M eliminated 3rd Twos (or Twas) round 2 M winner 1st Thethe (or Theston) round 2 M eliminated 2nd Fisherman (or Fishy) round 2 M eliminated 3rd Toungerman (or Toungy) round 2 M eliminated 4th Pac-Man round 3 M winner 1st Monster round 3 M eliminated 4th Brady (or Rady) round 3 M eliminated 2nd Ray (or Bray) round 3 M eliminated 3rd Alex round 4 M winner 1st Cinnamon round 4 F eliminated 2nd David round 4 M eliminated 4th Bob round 4 M eliminated 3rd Winner of round 1 landon winner 1st Winner of round 2 twos (or 'twas) eliminated 3rd SD Winner of round 3 pac-man eliminated 4th SD Winner of round 4 Alex eliminated 2nd SD And the winner is... Landon Carl Miller!!! Landon and friends 15 boys and 1 girl More people coming up next is... Alvin M Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Simon M Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Theodore M Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Dave M Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Brittany F Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Jeanette F Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Eleanor F Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Kevin (Nerdy Kid) M Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Ms. Smith F Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Principal's husband M Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Toby M Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Ian M Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Jackie F Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Dr. Rubin F Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Lucy F Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks Kate F Alvin!!! And the chipmunks Leonard M the Big Bang theory Sheldon M the Big Bang theory Howard M the Big Bang theory Raj M the Big Bang theory Penny F the Big Bang theory Amy F the Big Bang theory Bernadette F the Big Bang theory Leslie F the Big Bang theory Stuart M the Big Bang theory Meg F inside out Bing Bong M inside out Joy F inside out Sadness F inside out Anger M inside out Disgust F inside out Fear M inside out Riley F inside out Jill F inside out Bill M inside out Gru M despicable me Margo F despicable me Edith F despicable me Agnes F despicable me Vector M despicable me Dr. Nefario M despicable me El Macho M despicable me Meena F despicable me Villiantrolloquist M despicable me Villiantrolloquist's dummy M despicable me Tom M tom and Jerry Jerry M tom and Jerry Nana F Landon's family Grandad M Landon's family Marilyn F Landon's family SD Les M Landon's family SD Caitlin F Landon's family Ethan M Landon's family Mary F Landon's family Dan M Landon's family Creation F Landon's family Jason M Landon's family Liberty F Landon's family Journey F Landon's family Israel M Landon's family SD Justin M Landon's family Cassandra F Landon's family Chandler M Landon's family Rianna F Landon's family SD Keith M Landon's family Scott M Landon's family Lynn F Landon's family Trygve M Landon's family Jori F Landon's family Kirk M Landon's family Rachel F Landon's family Darrin M Landon's family Shelby F Landon's family John M Landon's family Sue F Landon's family Sean M Landon's family Shelley F Landon's family Cherish F Landon's family Lorelei F Landon's family Lesley Anne F Landon's family Miz M Landon's family Naomi F Landon's family Randy M Landon's family Kathy F Landon's family Adam M Landon's family Udah F Landon's family Judith F Landon's family Maah F Landon's family Baap M Landon's family Brad M Landon's family Katrina F Landon's family Lisa F Landon's family Maria F Landon's family Joe M Landon's family Samantha F Landon's family Elsa F frozen Anna F frozen Olaf M frozen Sven M frozen Kristoff M frozen Hans M frozen Marshmallow M frozen Peter M guardians of the Galaxy Groot M guardians of the Galaxy Rocket M guardians of the Galaxy Chip M chipmunk Dale M chipmunk Robert M chipmunk Ben M squirrel Gavin M squirrel Yoshi M Nintendo Bowser Jr. M Nintendo Birdo F Nintendo Bowser M Nintendo Sandy F sponge bob square pants SpongeBob M sponge bob square pants Patrick M sponge bob square pants Squidward M sponge bob square pants Mr. Krabs M sponge bob square pants Plankton M sponge bob square pants Gary M sponge bob square pants Mr. Krabs's Mom F sponge bob square pants Karen F sponge bob square pants Pearl F sponge bob square pants Mrs. Puff F sponge bob square pants Larry M sponge bob square pants Don M sponge bob square pants Timmy M the fairly odd parents Cosmo M the fairly odd parents Wanda F the fairly odd parents Poof M the fairly odd parents Foop M the fairly odd parents Sparky M the fairly odd parents Anti Cosmo M the fairly odd parents Anti Wanda F the fairly odd parents H.P. M the fairly odd parents Jorgon M the fairly odd parents Tooth Fairy F the fairly odd parents Norm M the fairly odd parents Timmy's Mom F the fairly odd parents Timmy's Dad M the fairly odd parents Chester M the fairly odd parents A.J. M the fairly odd parents Sanjay M the fairly odd parents Elmer M the fairly odd parents Mr. Crocker M the fairly odd parents Principal Waxaplax F the fairly odd parents Jimmy M the adventures of jimmy neutron boy genius Carl M the adventures of jimmy neutron boy genius Sheen M the adventures of jimmy neutron boy genius Cindy F the adventures of jimmy neutron boy genius Libby F the adventures of jimmy neutron boy genius Judy F the adventures of jimmy neutron boy genius Hugh M the adventures of jimmy neutron boy genius Alvinnn!!! And the chipmunks, inside out, despicable me, spongebob squarepants, the fairly odd parents, the adventures of jimmy neutron boy genius, Landon's family, frozen, Nintendo, guardians of the Galaxy, tom and Jerry, chipmunks vs. squirrels, and the Big Bang theory. At least 144 people!!! Encounters of Goddard, robot, robot's grandma, gru's mom, Craig, Megan, ogo, globitha, Sam, Betty, robot and monster, Sanjay and Craig, Owen, Pam, Wendell, Seth, Eric, Cody, Lois, Jean, sharlene, Tanya, Jessica, Lora, rupley, Nessie, Allen, Rhonda, Kim, mark, frank, Catherine, Joseph, twilight, sweetie, Ted, precious, scooby doo, scrappy doo, shaggy, Fred, Velma, daphne, Woodstock, snoopy, Charlie Brown, Linus, Sally, the peanuts movie, sonic boom, gizmo, grizzly, tux, shadow, rascal, sonic, tails, knuckles, sticks, fluffy, Baxter, Alice, Jackson, Sharon, griffin, zoe, Oliver, Bella, and others are do not appear in this one. At least 64 people!!! 38 male and 26 female. 88 men and 56 women. The total of 144 gentleman and 86 ladies. A "SD" indicates that the last 3 way tie by at least 7 people